Providence Islands
The Providence Islands form a region to the west of the Bay of Plenty, located close to the coasts of Arberre and Jodha. They are the smallest region by land area and population (2 million), and only recently became an independent region. The Providence Islands are known for their pleasant tropical climate, and the region features a bustling tourism industry. Although formerly spread throughout the region in villages, the population of the region has begun to coalesce into a few urban areas. Island Groups The Providence Islands are divided into four island groups. The Harvest Islands (centered on Thief's Cay Village) are the farthest north, and the Spice Islands (centered on Palm Gate Town) are not much further south. The two groups form a rough cluster in the north of the region, and are close to the coasts of Northern Arberre. The Providence Islands, frequently called the "Middle Islands" to avoid confusion, are further away from any coasts, and are the political and cultural center of the region, containing the capitals of St. James (on Providence Island) and Bonneterre (on Canary Island). The Good Fortune Islands, centered on Black Sand Village, are the least-populous of the islands. They are close to, and still claimed by, the Jodha region. Many military installations, largely-funded by the Arberrian government, are positioned on the islands. Only one camp on the region's circuit is located here. Transport between the islands is highly-developed and efficient, with boat service running frequently within island groups and between them as well, largely to facilitate mani tamers moving around the region's circuit. Boat service to Arberre is also available, but not to Jodha. Any boats seen moving from the Providence Islands to Jodhan land will likely be attacked. History For a long time, the islands were mostly uninhabited, and frequently switched control. However, after the First Great War, the newly-coalesced region of Jodha, which already controlled the southern islands of the region, gained control of the northern islands in the war-ending treaty. However, decades after, Arberre invaded the largely-uninhabited islands, and even took over the islands close to Jodha's coast. This event precipitated the Second Great War, which started 150 years before The Dhavas. The war ended twenty years later with an Arberrian victory and the establishment of the MTA. Jodha was forced to surrender the islands, but the process of the Arberrian occupation of the Good Fortune Islands resulted in further violent skirmishes, which continue intermittently. Jodha considers the Providence Islands to be a puppet of Arberre, and as such the region claims it is still at war with Arberre but not the Providence Islands themselves. Arberre assumed control of the islands with a plan to eventually separate them into a new region. In preparation for this, Arberre developed infrastructure to give the region a new MTA circuit. It also offered monetary initiatives to Arberrians who wished to settle on the islands, to further cement Arberre's control over the islands. Arberre set up the region's new government as an autonomous region 75 YBD, and it became independent around 65 YBD. Since then, the Providence Islands have been remarkably well-off. The region's circuit is renowned for its ease and suitability for beginning tamers. Mani Taming in the Providence Islands The Providence Islands' economy and even culture relies heavily on mani taming, especially with the large influx of foreign tamers who come to attempt the region's beginner-friendly circuit. The region's circuit is renowned for its ease and suitability for beginning tamers; as its popularity would naturally result in the instatement of stronger camp members and thus raise the difficulty level of the circuit, the MTA has special provisions for the Providence Islands circuit in order to maintain its reputation. Under these provisions, camp leaders can only hold their positions for a limited amount of time or until a limited number of victories, whichever happens first; it is much easier to become a camp leader in the Providence Islands, but camp leaders judged to be too skilled for the circuit's numerous novices are usually asked to go to other regions. The Providence Islands' MTA houses are notable for their excellent taming courses and amenities, and towns and cities holding camps or houses usually have extensive infrastructure, including restaurants, hotels, mani centers, and taming stores, to cater to tamers passing through. The Providence Islands have roughly 2 million citizens living within their borders; however, at any given time, there are roughly 200,000 tamers and 50,000 expats on the islands, split between the region's camps, houses, or tourist zones. Politics The Providence Islands have a democratic government led by a symbolic President elected every six years, and a Prime Minister who is the leader of the largest coalition in Parliament, which is elected every three years. Due to strong regional unity and the region's small size, the Providence Islands is politically the most free and least corrupt region, albeit at the cost of a slower political process. The islands have close cultural and political ties to Arberre. However, the islands have tense relations with the Jodha region, which also shares a maritime border; the border islands are largely divided into military zones or mani reserves (to prevent human habitation in potential war zones.) Some of the islands, including Providence Island (the most populous island and home to St. James, the capital) are geographically isolated. However, some are located close to the coasts of Arberre and Jodha. Jodha claims some of the Providence Islands close to its coast, but has not acted on these claims, leading to an indefinite status quo of great political tension. Economy Roughly three-quarters of the region's economy revolves around three major categories: mani taming, tourism, and fruit. The region has gained a reputation as having the easiest MTA circuit, although the attention that it has drawn as a result has funnily made it a bit more difficult. Young tamers frequently come to the region to earn the region badge, and the region is also host to a variety of taming camps. The MTA house headquarters in the Providence Islands are also very popular among traveling tamers. Tourism, often connected to mani taming, is a strong industry in the Providence Islands. The regional government has invested in the construction of numerous prestigious resorts, the integration of smart technology into popular tourist areas, and the revitalization of beach areas. Things such as the region's famous banana pudding and barbershop quartets have been taken advantage of by the regional government. The Providence Islands exports a variety of crops, such as coconuts and bananas, and also has a large fishing industry, although relatively-little is exported.